The Healing Begins
by Private Fire
Summary: I took a guess as to where the comics are going and wrote this story to wrap things up and "set things right." It opens with the gAang's return to the Fire Nation. Written for Alabaster on her birthday.


For Alabaster, on her birthday.

Warning: My belief is that unless Ursa has been living on the lion turtle, spirit magic was involved, or Dai Li conditioning was used on her – farfetched, I know – and barring the possibility that she does not want to be found, she is in the spirit world.

* * *

**The Healing Begins **

Everyone had returned safe, tired and very much changed from their adventure. With Appa behind them, Zuko, his sister, the Avatar, and the water tribe siblings crossed the royal courtyard towards the palace. Flanked by the Kyoshi Warriors, Prince Iroh approached the group to greet them.

At the sight of the family patriarch, the young man, ruler of the Fire Nation, hero of the war, co-architect of the future, felt his strength leave him. The front he had put on for the others crumbled. He hastened his pace. Laden with emotion, he reached out and practically fell into the old man's waiting arms. "Uncle." Once in his embrace, he allowed himself to cry freely. "She's gone. She's gone."

The words shook the older man. He held onto his nephew tightly, his heart heavy at the loss; heavier still at the sight of his nephew reduced so profoundly. He burned with curiosity. His mind posed question after question, presenting him with dozens of possible scenarios as to what they may have found. Yet he pushed aside all thoughts of Ursa in favor of more pressing matters. The tale of her fate would wait; Zuko could not. Iroh needed to be strong for his nephew while he mourned. He would grieve his sister-in-law later.

The old dragon quickly assessed the situation. In the forefront of what needed attention were matters of state, the ongoing efforts to transform the colonies, and most importantly the immediate threat to Zuko's throne. As if cued, his mind prompted another avenue of questions. Azula? What of Azula? Where was she? What had become of her? He looked back at the group. The subject in question was standing next to the Avatar.

A rush of emotions plagued Iroh: shock, anger, curiosity and relief. Whereas Zuko was broken, Azula was calm, though far from unaffected. She did not look like herself. She seemed at peace. And for the first time in his life Iroh recognized something of himself in her. He did not need to hear what had happened. He did not need confirmation. He just knew. She had received a gift that seemingly Zuko had not.* The Princess had found peace as he himself had after the loss of his beloved Lu Ten. She had been spiritually healed. When her eyes met his, he could see a light in them, that of acceptance. Iroh mused that her mother must have reached out to her, calmed her heart, mended what was broken, and convinced her that she was loved. That love must have dampened the rancor within which had fueled his niece for so long before she broke and the madness overtook her.

Azula gave her uncle a broken smile, blinked her eyes clear of some nuisance and walked past him without a word. Solemn and patient, Aang, Katara and Sokka held back, unmoving from their positions.

Zuko composed himself and stood up straight. The whole way back he had been keeping his thoughts to himself, unwilling to discuss things. His grief, his anger, his pain was private, too personal to share. He only let go upon seeing his uncle. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Do not think to mention it."

Despite the circumstances, the men exchanged small but pained smiles, each knowing they would be there to support each other.

Not wanting to intrude, Aang waited till the moment was over before stepping forward to offer his condolences. Katara was next and did likewise in a softer voice. She placed a hand on Zuko's arm. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but he had shut everyone out since the discovery. Her voice cracked when she tried to speak. Zuko appreciated her concern and he mouthed the words 'thank you.' Katara turned away sadly and sped to Aang's side. Arms wrapped around each other's waists, comforting each other in soft tones, the Avatar and his love walked over to where the warriors blocked Azula's path.

Sokka was last. He had watched silently as Katara relived her pain over the loss of their mother. Unlike her and Aang, who had struggled through feelings of grief and helplessness, Sokka had kept his emotions in check. First and foremost, it was his way of showing Zuko support. Second, unconvinced of the princess's transformation, he had watched Azula like a hawk. It proved a good but taxing distraction. He was desperate to find Suki and let go of all the things he was holding back.

He stepped forward and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. The young men frowned at each other. Though Zuko was not ready to express himself, the look they exchanged conveyed enough. Their gaze finally broke and Sokka offered his condolences to Iroh. He was ready to join his companions who were speaking in hushed voices with the warriors, when he gave into impulse. "You should find Mai," he said firmly to his friend. "Just be with her."

The young man watched in astonishment as Zuko grew even more pained. The Fire Lord said nothing, but turned away and walked a small distance from the two men. Sokka looked to Iroh with questioning eyes, frightened that he might have unwittingly made things worse.

"I'll take care of him," said Iroh. "Go on and join the others. It'll take time, but he will be fine. Go on."

The water tribesman nodded before moving on. A quick look over his shoulder told him that Iroh was going to give Zuko space and wait for his nephew to reach out to him. When Sokka reached the others he noticed a conspicuous absence. "Where's Suki?"

"Inside," replied Kyoshi Warrior Hualing.

Sokka gave the puzzling scene a once over. Hualing, Nuying and Daiyu had formed a ring round their warrior sister Ty Lee who outshone the sun in brilliance. She was smiling at the Princess, who was smiling back. They stood quite close to each other as if they had just broken from an embrace. Their joy was so contagious that Aang and Katara were smiling now too. Sokka shook his head. If it was an act, Toph would be the one to uncover it for sure. He made a mental note to reach out to her _after_ he reached out to Suki.

He didn't have to go far. He found Suki inside the palace just around the first corner. She and Mai were huddled together and talking in whispers. He hung back long enough to catch a few words, none of which made any sense. Frustrated, he acted on impulse again.

"Mai! Your boyfriend needs you. He's lost his mother for good this time and he's broken up about it."

The girls jumped apart. That they had been so completely engrossed in their conversation and had not noticed him worried Sokka. He knew this pair to be quite stealthy and lethal. Taking them by surprise was completely unheard of. Whatever held their interest meant trouble big trouble. Mai turned to Suki and gave her a meaningful stare. The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors nodded in return.

"Where is he?" Voice and demeanor, detached as ever, belied Mai's worry and state of anxiety.

Sokka spared a moment to read Suki's eyes and body language before returning his attention to Mai. After assessing his girlfriend, he sized Mai up. _There she is_, he thought as he congratulated himself for seeing Mai and not fixating on her obvious facade. "In the courtyard," he replied, jerking his head in the direction from which he came.

He watched Mai depart; her step neither rushed nor easy, but determined. Once she was out of sight, Sokka turned to his girl.

Worry clear in her eyes, she called out "Sokka . . . ."

He raised his hand to cut her off as he moved forward. "Hold me. Just hold me for a moment."

Alarmed even further, but ready to acquiesce, she ran into his arms. They stood buried in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever.

.

Mai reached the courtyard as Uncle Iroh was heading inside. Behind him, the others were still milling around Azula and Ty Lee. Thinking that a reunion between Lady Mai and her erstwhile friend and captor would hinder things, he took the young noblewoman by the arm and steered her in the opposite direction.

"Zuko," was all the protest she managed as he led her back into the palace and through another hallway.

He let her go, explaining, "He is not there. He needs his space."

Mai willed herself to relax and not jump to conclusions. A breath later she was blank again, hiding behind her wall.

The old dragon looked kindly on her, marveling over the young lady. He was most grateful for how she cared for his nephew; how she put him before her own needs and desires. If not for her his nephew would have perished a while ago. If not for her they would not have learned of the plot to overthrow Zuko. However, had he been privy to her plan from the start, he would have balked at the need to deceive the young man. He noted that even Suki, who Mai took as her confidant, had been uncomfortable with that part of the plan. Her argument, however, was that it had been a necessary evil. Her break with Zuko had to appear genuine. Iroh could not dispute the fact that his nephew wore his emotions on his sleeve and couldn't lie well for his life. In any event, being that things had already been set in motion by the time he had returned to the Fire Nation, Iroh had little choice but to follow the young woman's lead.

Lady Mai had deemed securing the Kyoshi Warriors for the Fire Lord's personal guard insufficient. Her true intention was to learn how the assassins had gotten as close as they had to the Fire Lord. For that, she needed to distance herself from him and had taken the opportunity presented her to do so. Some thought she had fallen out of the Fire Lord's good graces while others came to believe that he had fallen out of hers. Those in the latter category did not take long to contact her. Eagerly accepted into the fold by those working to undermine Zuko, she learned of their scheme and Ozai's part in it. Her gamble had paid off royally. They were now armed with the identities of their enemies and were privy to their plans.

As imperative as protecting Zuko's throne was, his wellbeing was more pressing. "I let him be," said Iroh. "You, on the other hand . . . . He needs you even more than he knows."

His words were barely spoken when Mai fled his side. Heedless of who was watching, she tore down the hall and navigated her way to the garden. It did not matter anyhow as she and Suki had finally made sure that all was secure within the palace walls. She slowed down only when the garden came into view. Not knowing what she would find, she approached the turtle duck pond tentatively. She got closer but when she could not make out his form, not even a shadow, she quickened her pace. She stopped directly in front of the tree against which she had expected to find him. Surprise mixed with rising panic when she found he wasn't there. It was the logical place to look. Whenever he was troubled he would seek solace at the turtle duck pond. She looked about, double checking the area till at last her eyes fell on him. He was sitting at the fountain. Ripples disturbed the water, evidence that he had been stirring it with his hand.

Eyes met. Bodies froze in place. Mai was Mai again, composed and unreadable. Zuko was a mix of emotions, the dominant one being relief. He stood, pulling himself up to his full stature. He felt like laughing. Mai looked ridiculous to him; an exquisite alabaster sculpture, ready to crack at the slightest breeze. Never before had he found her so transparent. Her mere presence in the garden, so soon after his return, filled him with confidence. She had come looking for him. He knew with unquestionable certainty that she loved him. The proof of it was in front of him.

For her part, Mai always knew he loved her. She knew too that he would place duty before her. Though she missed the days when they could lounge about endlessly together, she was realistic. He was no longer a Prince, but the Fire Lord. Even so, Zuko's life was never one of self-indulgence. He was born to serve his people as a just ruler is meant to. He was decent and honorable. He was everything their people needed in a leader, now more than ever. He had explained to her, back at the Boiling Rock, that there was more for their people, their nation, that they had been deceived and that he intended to set things right. She had not quite agreed or understood it all back then, but her faith in him never faltered. Had he asked her to go with him, she would have; but he left her no choice when he closed the prison door on her. He had done what he believed in, leaving her behind to ensure her safety. This time around, she had left him to ensure his.

With confidence and humility, Zuko closed the distance between them. Unsure of how he would receive her, she had remained where she was; her heart beating faster and louder with each step he took. He fell to his knees before her, worshipfully. An instant later, she sank to hers. Slowly, timidly, as if they were strangers drawn together by unknown attraction, they reached out for each other. Forehead to forehead, eyes meeting eyes, they relaxed as their breaths fell in rhythm. They gazed at each other silently, enjoying the quiet moment.

Mai was the first to break. She smiled softly. The significance of finding him at the fountain rather than at the turtle duck pond dawned on her. He was thinking of her. He had missed her. But would he forgive her? She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by his finger on her lips and a shake of his head. He knew he wasn't good with words and he wasn't ready for the spell to be broken. He wanted to hold her and drink her in a bit longer.

Her eyes, the tilt of her head, conveyed her sorrow at his grief, but he chose to ignore that. That would wait. Right now, he was more interested in reconnecting with her. Sokka had been right about little sisters. He'd bet anything that Sokka was right about girlfriends too; and that sometimes you just had to forgive yourself, count your blessings and be happy.**

Zuko's finger fell away from her mouth. He soon replaced it with his lips. The kiss was unbearably soft, chaste. Mai inhaled his breath and nearly swooned. She would have cursed herself for the stereotypical girly reaction, but her mind jumped to her body's defense, arguing that it was a perfectly natural reaction to the right man. Her heart concurred; Zuko was indeed the right man.

"_Mai_." Her name, spoken reverently and breathlessly, both prayer and plea, was the last thing her mind registered before his kisses, burning and longing, took her reason away. Passion flared. She kissed him back fervently, adoringly, and melted into him.

The need for air broke them apart. Breaths, heavy and uneven, steadied as they held onto one another, their intoxication slowly receding. Eyes met again. Smiles curved their lips.

Then, with an absolutely mischievous grin, he sternly told her, "Don't _ever_ leave me again!"

To her chagrin, laughter escaped her. Pent up tension behind them, they reached out for each other again.

.

From the sidelines Uncle Iroh watched and exhaled.

Things were looking better. Azula was not herself, which was a good thing. Zuko and Mai were back together. They would deal with Ozai and his supporters in due course just as they would deal with their grief over the loss of Ursa.

All in all, it looked like the family was on the road to healing, and _that_ was a _very_ good thing.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Alabaster!**

* I think that even if Zuko had a "spiritual encounter" with his mother, his loss would be so great that he would still need to fully grieve. After all, 'Grief is Personal.' (Wink.)

** _Previously_, Sokka told Zuko how he felt about Yue; that he had to forgive himself for not being able to protect her, or stop her from making her sacrifice. Also, that he had to allow himself to love again; he and Suki are worth it. I like to think that Zuko thought about it and decided that he had to forgive himself for letting Mai down, get over his insecurity, and just accept that she loves him.

After all, sometimes, you have to let go of the negative and accept being loved. The lyrics of Nat King Cole's Nature Boy hold true: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."


End file.
